Trick Or Treat
by RawrPandahMandeh
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura go trick or treating. The girls have their way until they run into big trouble.


**AN: I'd just like to say, I know it's a day late, but I wanted to go trick or treating D: I hope you guys enjoy anyway ;p. **

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything of that sort. **

**I also have to give credit to my Beta who helped me write this fanfic. **

**Irheartuiheartkitkats3 =p  
><strong>

Sasuke tapped away at the keys on his computer. He was doing his usual; downloading music and doing homework. Hinata was lying on his bed, reading a book. She looked up at Sasuke who wasn't paying attention. She gave the back of his head a mischievous smile and tossed his pillow toward him. It hit his head and bounced off of him and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Sasuke turned around but Hinata had her head in her arms and was pretending to sleep. Sasuke grinned over at the porcelain girl and then stood up, pushing the chair away from him. He moved stealthily to the edge of the bed and when Hinata opened her eyes he pounced.

"A-Ah! Sasuke!" Sasuke grinned as he held down Hinata. He let out a playful growl and pinned her with his thighs and hands. She looked up at him and laughed and he started the tickling. He made his hands look like ferocious claws and dug them into her sides roaring playfully. She squirmed and tried to get away from his torture but he wouldn't let her. Finally when she screamed uncle he moved his hands and collapsed his face in the crook of her neck. "That's what you get for throwing a pillow at me!" He kissed her cheek and then sat up, looking down at her.

"Sasuke, Halloween is tomorrow." His reply was a normal "hn" when he didn't really care for what was being said.

"I want to go trick or treating." Once again, "hn".

"I want _you_ to take me." Hinata smiled at him, knowing how he was about to react.

"No." He said and looked at her frowning. He hated Halloween. One, he never understood why everyone had to wear silly costumes and go to strangers houses asking for sweets that weren't even that good in the first place.

"Come on Sasuke, just this once? Please?" Hinata sat up and grabbed his hands. She gave him those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist, but still, he held fast.

"No way am I dressing up like a fool."

Hinata huffed. "Fine. I'll just take Naruto then."

Sasuke could have sworn his eye twitched at the name of his best friend. "Fine. Go for it."

Sasuke stood up and walked back over to his computer. He started to type away at his essay.

"Naruto is going to look so CUTE. I'm going to have him dress up like a kitten. He'll have the fluffy ears and everything. He'll be so cute, everyone will just want to cuddle him. I can't wait-"

It dawned on Sasuke what she was talking about. Naruto? Cute? Pah! Naruto…not Sasuke. She'd be spending time with his best friend. Naruto was a dobe, what if he tried to put his hands on her? He'd be royally pissed, that's what. He turned and looked at Hinata, who was still planning out her night with Naruto and how late they'd stay out. She said something about going somewhere out to eat after trick or treating. "Fine, Hinata. I'll go." He said sounding defeated. Hinata looked over at Sasuke and grinned. "Really?"

Sasuke got up and crawled to the bed next to her. "Yes, really." He kissed her on the cheek and then sighed. "What am I going as?"

Hinata grinned sat up. "You're going to be a puppy."

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds. "A…puppy?"

Hinata grinned and nodded. "Yes. A puppy."

"What are you going as?" Sasuke asked, slightly less enthusiastic than he was before he found out what Hinata was making him go as.

"A kitten."

"A…cat? Why?" Sasuke never understood why they had to dress up to get some crappy candy anyway.

"Yes, a cat. Come over to my house later, I already have your costume."

"How did you know I was going to go with you in the first place?" Sasuke huffed at her, crossing his arms and glaring.

Hinata giggled at his childish look. "Just a feeling." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

When it got late, Hinata told Sasuke to be at his house tomorrow around sometime in the afternoon. He kissed her goodbye and she went home. When Sasuke was sure that Hinata wasn't coming back, he opened his cellphone and called up Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"With what?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Is Sakura going trick or treating with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, meet me here tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up."

"Alri-"

Sasuke shut his phone and put it on his desk. He sighed deeply and continued to write his homework essay.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are already here, come on!" Hinata called to him. He was in her bathroom, looking at his reflection in Hinata's mirror. His reflection seriously made him pout. He had on the cat outfit that Hinata gave him.

The cat ears were black and fluffy, he wore a plain button down black dress shirt and black slacks and attached to his belt loops in the back was a long black fluffy tail. On his hands he wore paw gloves and his face was covered in black makeup, making whiskers and outlining his eyes. He scowled and took his gloves off, and removed the ears. He took off the tail.

"I'm not going."

"What!" Hinata busted through the door. Sasuke had his arms crossed and he looked at Hinata. Hinata puffed out her chest and growled. "Put the costume back on, now."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Sasuke!" She pushed him against the door and grabbed his hand and tried to shove a glove back on his hand. "Put it in!" She yelled.  
>-<p>

"_Put it in!"_

Naruto looked at Sakura who's own face turned red. "Uhm…think they're busy?"

"_Hold still! S-Sauske!"_ Followed by pounding against the door, and then quiet voices.  
>-<p>

"Sasuke, come on! Put the costume on!" Hinata hissed through her teeth. Sasuke leaned against the door.

"No."

"Ugh! You promised!"

"No."

Hinata went back to trying to shove the ears back on his head. "Put them on!"

"HINATA!"

"S-SASUKE!"  
>-<p>

"Uh…they might be busy." Naruto said scratching his head.

"S-should we wait for them?" Sakura blushing face got brighter. Just then, the door burst open and Sasuke rushed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and holding it shut. His cat ears were on his head, but the paws and the tail were not. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked off centered. He was panting hard and holding the door for dear life.

"Sasuke, open the door, now."

"No way!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to shout his response when he looked over and saw Sakura and Naruto there; their faces were red and their bodies tense.

"Uh…hi." Sasuke let go of the door and Hinata came out of the bathroom with the paws and the tail in her hand. Her face was flushed from laughing and she was breathing hard. She looked to where Sasuke was looking and then she burst out laughing again, then took advantage of the moment that Sasuke was caught off guard to put the tail in his belt loop.

"HEY!" When he tried to remove the tail, Hinata tackled him and held him down with her thighs and shoved the paws on his hands. He sighed, giving up in defeat.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and sighed in relief, together, coming to a silent conclusion.

When Hinata stood up she fixed her hair and Sasuke's, who was pouting in defeat. She kissed his cheek who gave a slight smile in response. She looked at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had grey rounded ears on top of her head and a strapped pointed nose with a bunch of small whiskers. Attached to her jean loop, was a long slender tail that fell to below her knee. She also wore paw gloves but they were smaller gloves than Hinata's or Sasuke's. Naruto's costume was the strangest of all. He wore a hat with a big triangle of yellow Swiss cheese, and painted his face with yellow circles everywhere. He wore a yellow shirt and the bottoms of a yellow jumpsuit.

"Naruto, wh-"

"I'm cheese. Yes. Cheese, because Sakura is a mouse." He blushed slightly but caught Sasuke's glance and grinned widely at Hinata who blinked in response.

"Does everyone have their bags?" which was responded with muttered "_yes ma'am_"'s. Hinata smiled brightly. "Good! Let's go trick or treating!"  
>-<p>

Naruto drove them to the starting point. There, they zigzagged through the houses that had lit up pumpkins. The little children giggled and laughed around them. It was chilly, but not cold. Each house they went to, Sakura and Hinata were first, always yelling "TRICK OR TREAT" enthusiastically. Everyone giggled at the girls' boyfriends who followed behind muttering their thanks at the candy givers. By the end of the night, they each had two huge bags full of goodies. But they weren't done yet.

"Naruto, where are you taking us now?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer. They stopped near the long driveway of a huge old, dark house and parked the car. Sasuke started the tale.

"They say that a widow lives here. And every trick or treating year, boys will go to the house to pull pranks on the Lady widow, and never come back."

"Whatever, Sasuke" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Naruto picked up the tale.

"Last year four teen boys went missing because they went to the house. They say that when the old lady steals the teens, she regains years back to her youth. She may look young, but she's old. She's a witch."

"Okay, you guys. Let's go." Hinata rolled her eyes and opened the car door. They headed toward the old lady's house. It was dark, except for the soft glow of what looked like candles coming from within one of the lower floors.

Hinata was the first to walk up the steps, followed by Sakura. "Lady Witch, whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. It was quiet but then they heard footsteps. Slow and loud almost sounding like a muffled heartbeat. The door opened slowly, creaking softly. There, standing in front of them was a beautiful young woman, she looked almost middle aged, but her eyes seemed older. Her black hair fell around her and her black outfit made her look grim. Her pale flesh glowed from the flickering light of the candle she was holding. "Can I help you ladies?"

Sakura and Hinata said nothing for a few moments. "Uh…trick or treat?" Hinata looked at Sakura, almost glaring, then turned back to the lady and smiled.

She looked slightly familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen this lady before, whoever she was, she was really creepy. "Sorry, no treats for you girls. She looked between the two girls and smiled sweetly. "Where are the men that were accompanying you? It's a scary night to be out alone in the dark."

Sakura and Hinata turned quickly to see that neither boy were behind them. They each gasped. "Uh, sorry mam, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go."

"Good night, ladies." The woman shut the door behind her. They could hear the receding footsteps as they ran down the driveway back to the car.

"They have to still be at the car." Sakura said.

When they reached the car, the boys weren't in it. "Where did those idiots go?" Sakura asked, slightly angry. Her face was flushed, so was Hinata's.

"W-what if something happened to them?"

"Like what? They got eaten by Witch Lady? Come on Hinata. They're alive. Probably went off into the brush to go pee or something."

The bushes to their left rustled like someone just ran into them. "See? There they are." Sakura smiled and scanned the area for Naruto, but no one came out of the shadows. "Naruto? Where are you?" She looked to the right, but nothing was there.

"M-maybe we s-should just wait in the c-car." Hinata said, nervous.

"Alright, get in."

Before they could open the door, two men came out of the shadows, near the front of the car. They didn't look at first like Sasuke and Naruto, but when Hinata squinted she could see traces of Sasuke. They were covered in a sticky substance and they looked like they were attacked. They walked slowly toward them, seeming as though they didn't even realize who Sakura and Hinata actually were. They made strange moaning sounds. The one that had the appearance of Naruto made gurgling sounds. They reached the car and Hinata started to scream, followed by Sakura. They got in the car, Sakura was frantically searching to find the keys but they weren't in the ignition.

"L-LOCK THE DOORS, SAKURA!"

"I CAN'T! THEY'RE AUTOMATIC!"

The two dead-like creatures pounded on the glass. One of the creatures opened the door and crawled in next to Hinata. She froze and pressed herself against the other side of the door. The dead creature that looked slightly like Sasuke sounded like it was laughing. It pulled out a rectangular object.

FLASH!

"Gottcha."

There were a few minutes of silence, and then the boys started to laugh hysterically, followed by two echoed slaps. The boys rubbed their face and got in the car. Hinata and Sakura glared at the men, waiting for an explanation.

"We both told you we didn't want to dress up like that, so we decided to get revenge." Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Oh don't be that way, we had fun! And you wanted us to have fun!" He gave his charming crooked smile. Hinata rolled her eyes and Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"We're going to a pizza shop for dinner, does that sound forgivable to you girls?" Naruto asked, grinning slightly.

Hinata smiled and sighed. "Yeah it's fine with me. Who was that lady anyway, and where did you get time to even put that makeup on and change your clothes?"

Sasuke smiled and pulled Hinata to him. "My mom was the lady. I knew it was dangerous because you've seen her thousands of times, but Ino helped us with makeup so she made mom look really good for a witch and us really good for the undead."

Hinata sighed and leaned into Sasuke's side. "Let's just go eat."

After they all ate, Naruto dropped Sasuke and Hinata off at Sasuke's house and left. Each of them took a shower and then Hinata took her bags of candy and dumped them on the floor. She started to sort the candies in what was her favorite to her least favorite, while Sasuke watched, with an amused look on his face. "Come join me, Sasuke."

"Okay, but my candy isn't touching yours."

"I don't care." She shrugged and continued sorting.

Sasuke looked at her candies and raised an eyebrow. "I think you got the most candy out of all of us."

Hinata smiled. "That's because I was a cute puppy." She winked at Sasuke who crawled to behind her and pulled her into his chest. She leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Trick or treat." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, still holding onto her.

**An: I hope you enjoyed ;p Review! Give me ideas for the futureeeeee ;o. **


End file.
